The First Chapter
by Tinkerbellxo11
Summary: Gabriella Montez, just got her heartbroke by her fiance. Heartbroken and a successful writer, writing a book for the first time about her life. How does she come to grips with the blue eyed hottie Troy Bolton covering most of the pages. Troyella. TxG
1. Heartbroken

**The First Chapter**

Episode One: Heartbroken

Gabriella Montez. If she had to choose one word at this moment in time, right now... simple, just one word came to mind. **Heartbroken, **she was heartbroken simple as; Gabriella never was much of a sugar coater. A simple phone call had flipped her heart, head and life upside down. Strange how fate works like that, well maybe not fate... destiny. Obviously Gabriella Montez wasn't destined to get married. Well at least not quite yet. It was at twenty past one she had got that dreaded phone call, the call had lasted about seven minutes. She frowned. Strange how you can love someone so much and they express all the words under the stars about how much they love you. Then you get a seven minute phone call, to tell you that you're finished. Seven minutes! They had been going out for over three years and all he could manage was a seven **minute **phone call. Marcus Joy aka **the devil!** Marcus Joy, ha! No Joy at all... moron.

Marcus Joy was my fiancé. Yes, you guessed it! I'm the dumpee. Not the **dumper**. Marcus Joy was the love of my life, apple of my eye, and root to my tree... whatever you want. Obviously it wasn't the same for him, well at least while he humped his secretary against the filing cabinets. He dumped me after about six weeks into the engagement, oh... and it gets better. He dumped me a day before the big day. A day before I would walk down the aisle. A day. A day. We had met about a year after college at a convention in Chicago for writers. Yeah, I'm a writer. He wasn't he actually went in support of his friend; well anyway... we hit it off. Straight from the beginning we clicked, I'm not saying we didn't have our little mole hills to climb over in our relationship. Little did I know he was a total sleaze! Now you maybe are wondering why I didn't dump him, because he was the one cheating. This leads to the good part. **I was over in England, because of my father's death. **Icing on the cake isn't it. Why'll I was mourning over my dead Dad he was having it on with his blonde bimbo bit on the side. So yes, one word to some up how I feel right now. **Totally Heartbroken.**

29th November – 2002: **Television, Ben and Jerry's and me**.

"Gabriella!" Oh great, just what I wanted to hear when I wanted to mope. Sharpay Evans. My best friend all through high school and college, Sharpay was well how do I put this? A tad... no... A little... okay **very** dramatic! She was a right character, but yet still very caring and lovable. I love her so much but right now, all I want to do is stuff my mouth full of Ben and Jerry's and watch old Friends episodes. "Gabriella, get up! Now!" She screeched. Great she was in her determined mood. Perfect!

"What Sharpay?" I dragged out with a groan as the ice cream sloshed down the back of my throat.

"No way is this happening!" She snapped swiping away the love of my life now. Ben and Jerry's before grabbing me by the arm and pulling me off the bed, "No way! You are not going to end up like a depressed 23 years old on an all junk food diet!" She screeched. "I won't allow it!" Damn You!

"Shar..." I sighed my weak voice trailing off. I rubbed my smudged black eyes, wincing as more mascara covered my knuckles.

"No. You're having a shower, getting into a nice pair of skinny jeans, a gorgeous top some flats. Then we're going!" She raised a fair eyebrow, sternly pointing a glossy manicured finger at the train wreck that was myself.

"Going where?" I gazed at her, too defeated to argue.

"My parents in Miami." She stated clasping my hand and literally chucking me into the bathroom. "Shower now. I'll pack."

"But Shar, work." I exclaimed desperately. "I have to work and so do you."

"I'm the boss I get too give myself a holiday, and you missy can take your laptop with you. Still you're in no state to write anything decent anyway. Too heartbroken." She snapped. "Now shower." Her last command was a lot softer as she placed a soft smile on her lips. Sighing, I slowly shut the door, my forehead pressed against it. A single tear slid down my cheek, I bit my lip hard. He didn't deserve my tears, he truly didn't but I loved him. So I cried, I cried as I washed I cried as I dried and for some reason from then on I couldn't cry anymore. I just couldn't like you can only cry for someone for a certain amount of time or a certain amount of tears.

30th November – 2002: **Landing in Miami**

"Gabriella." I felt a sharp jerk, clearing my throat I refused to open my eyes. God whoever it is leave me alone! "Sweetie we're here." Crap, I really have to get up. "GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" My eyes snapped open as I jerked up right.

"Jesus Sharpay!" I snapped as I rubbed my sleepy eyes.

"Only way to get you up" She giggled grabbing my hand as we scurried to the queue to get off.

"Wow, it's gorgeous." I gasped as the heat hit my like a magnet to metal as we stepped out to the gorgeous scenery.

"No." She shaked her head, putting on her pink bug eyed glasses. "It's Miami."

"Yeah." I breathed out for a moment I was quite content, gazing around us with a soft smile on my lips.

"Sharpay! Gabriella!" We heard a deep voice calling for us, I darted my head to Sharpay as she let out a loud screech.

"ZEKEY MY BABY!" She yelled running full speed up to him before jumping on him and giving him a passionate make-out session there and then.

Great. Just what I need. Two weeks of Zeke and Sharpay making out. Exactly what I needed. Just Great.

30th November – 2002: **After Zeke and Sharpay's Make-out!**

"So Girls how was your flight?" Rodger Evans, Sharpay's Father asked over dinner.

"It was lovely. Thank you for the first class seats, Rodger." I smiled sharing a slight glance over Ryan Evans. Sharpay's seventeen year old brother, the boy's had a crush on me ever since. Well ever since he's been born. He had been staring at me as soon as I got through the door. Well better be polite right? I gave him a smile and he blushed a thousand different shades of red. Bless.

"Oh no problem, you too are beautiful women now. Deserve to be treated the right way. Like" Sharpay and I looked at each other before giggling and joining in.

"Like princesses." All three of me, Sharpay and Rodger repeated at the same time. He had said that ever since we were little he was like a second father figure to me. Sharpay's parents were like my second parents we were always together me and Sharpay. Without her... I'm not me.

"Exactly." He chuckled.

"Well it's nice to have you too back girls." Louise Evans smiled at us from opposite the gorgeous oak table.

"It's great to be back Ma." Sharpay chuckled before we all digged in to the feast that lay before us.

31st November -2002: **The afternoon after the flight, by the pool.**

I sighed leaning back into my sun lounger; I scrubbed my face tiredly as I woke up to the twenty minute kip on my front. I turned over onto my stomach and lay my head back down, as I turned my head to Sharpay who was currently reading her one of million this month fashion magazines.

"Hello Sweetie, feeling better?" She smiled softly sticking her glasses up at the top of her head to smile at me. I shrugged and her face faltered a little, but she soon covered it. "Well a little?" She quirked her eyebrow hopelessly.

"Sure Shar." I sighed giving her a faint smile back.

"We could talk..." She replied slowly, her eyes welling up with concern. "If you want too?"

I shook my head; I didn't want to talk about it just yet. It still stung. Not yet. "Maybe Tomorrow?" I replied weakly.

She sighed pulling on her pink sparkly sunglasses and pushing up her nose. "Maybe Tomorrow then." She smiled softly, not wanting to push me too much. That's what I love about Sharpay, she understands me. I don't think a guy will ever understand me like she does.

31st November – 2002: **Evan's Mansion, the Guest Suite.**

Knock. Knock. "Gabriella?" I turned around with a quirked eyebrow. 'What did Ryan want?' I thought.

"Ryan?"

"Yes."

"What's the matter? Ry?"

"Can I come in?" He stuttered out from the other end of the solid oak door.

"Err... One moment." I exclaimed pulling on my white spaghetti top and grey v-neck woolly jumper over it. "Okay. You can come in Ry."

Ryan timidly opened the door and peeked through into my room as soon as my brown eyes came in contact with his like green. He blushed, moving his gaze to his shoes.

"So what's up Ryan?" I smiled softly sitting down in the dressing table stool before turning to him. I bit back a chuckle as he fidgeted from one foot to the next. Awe Bless!

"Err. Well... um. Well... I." He stuttered flicking his hair back as his eyes connected with mine. "I love you." He breathed out. I chocked. 'Oh shit.' I thought.

**The First Chapter**

Episode One: Heartbroken

**Thank you.**

**Please Review**

**-**

**Troyella Story**


	2. Lifeless

**Warning: ****CONTAINS GORY SCENE OF SUICIDE PLEASE NOTE BEFORE READING AND NO IT ISN'T GABRIELLA.**

**THANK YOU.**

**The First Chapter**

Episode Two: Lifeless

Gabriella sighed as she pulled out her sleek white Mac laptop out of its own pale brown leather laptop bag, placing on the smooth cold table. Pulling out the battery charger she attached it to the laptop and plugged into the switch next to her seat. Gabriella jolted to the left from the rough ride of the smooth train as it coasted through the fields of pure beauty of England. Gabriella smiled turning her gaze to the beauty of the countryside, this was her second home. Grabbing her iphone and speakers she blocked herself away from the actual world, quite happily typing away on her laptop while humming along to the music that was blasting into her ears, unknown to the other passengers of the carriage.

That's right, me... Gabriella Montez was back in my birthplace, my second home. England. Oh how I have missed English rain, air and the soft chirping of the birds. Very cheesy I know. After the little situation at Sharpay's Parent's mansion, I decided I need inspiration in my home town. I need my mother, my brother. So I spontaneously bought an online ticket to London airport and than a train ticket to my home. Well I guess you want to hear about the 'situation' that I left off on last episode. I dread even thinking about it but it has to be done. Oh and the answer, to my number one question this time. What would sum up what Gabriella Montez was feeling right now, in one word? **Lifeless. **I feel totally lifeless.

31st November-2002: **Evan's Mansion, the Guest Suite.**

"_So what's up Ryan?" I smiled softly sitting down in the dressing table stool before turning to him. I bit back a chuckle as he fidgeted from one foot to the next. Awe Bless!_

"_Err. Well... um. Well... I." He stuttered flicking his hair back as his eyes connected with mine. "I love you." He breathed out. I chocked. 'Oh shit.' I thought._

"W-what?" I gasped, feeling my eyes widen to inhumanly width. Ryan gulped nervously, letting his hair fall to cover his eyes. "Ryan, what did you just say?" I mumbled dumbly, my dark eyebrows rising in astonishment.

"I love you Gabby. Don't you love me?" He whimpered moving forward to me his light green eyes welling up with tears.

"Well... you see, Ryan..." I struggled helplessly. 'What am I meant to say?' I thought. The kid was seventeen; I'm probably going to be his first rejection. I gulped guiltily. "Ryan, sweethearts... come here." I sighed smiling softly.

He walked nervously over to me and kneeling down beside me. He looked up at me and my heart stung with guilt. Not love. "I'm sorry sweetie." I breathed out stroking his hair. "I know how much this will hurt you but. I don't feel the same way Ry." I winced as his tears seemed to start to trickle down his face.

"But I love you." He sobbed into my chest.

"I know." I stroked his hair softly before leaving a soft kiss on his head. "I know."

31st November-2002: **Sharpay's Suite.**

I felt physically drained as I told her the awkward story. She gasped her voice being held back as her eyes got teary too like mine. "I've got to go Shar." I mumbled as a tear trickled down my cheek.

"But Gabriella, you're-"I shook my head interrupting her.

"I can take care of myself. I'll go to see my mom and little brother for awhile. In the mean time, speaking of little brothers, I think yours is in need of a caring big sister." I smiled softly and she smiled softly back, we giggled through our tears as we gave each other a bear hug.

"I love you Gabriella." She whispered into my hair.

"I love you too Sharpay." I whispered into her blonde curly locks.

"Thank you." She sniffed, I pulled away, confused.

"For what?"

"Saving my brother's heart. Or trying too." She smiled softly before getting off the bed.

I just sighed as she left the room. I felt Lifeless. It was time to go home.

33rd November -2002: **England, Hour out of London, Home.**

Exhausted and jetlagged, I called for a cab from the pain phone opposite the station. Dumping my luggage down, I placed my hands on my hips and breathed. Letting my head fall back I sighed my face for the first content at the piece and just the quiet hussle bussle of the town. I jumped at the sharp beep, snapping my head up. The cab was here.

"Thanks for the ride. How much?" I smiled getting out her purse.

"Five pounds twenty, Please." The old man smiled at her with a toothless grin, before turning up the radio as the local traffic news flooded through the speakers of the cab.

"Here you go. Thank you." I clambered out of the cab grabbing my suitcase, laptop bag and a few other bags; I turned to the quiet cobbled lane of my house. 'Home sweet home...' I thought with a dreamy sigh. Even though I was in a bad place right now, life wise, I wouldn't be for long.

33rd November- 2002: **22 New Street**

"Gabriella?" A dark Latina women announced surprised. She opened the door wider. "Ohmygosh, you're here!"

I grinned hugging my fairly old mother. "I missed you." I whispered hugging onto her tightly.

"I missed you too."

We pulled back before I tilted my head. "Am I aloud in or?" I questioned cheekily as she helped me drag in my luggage.

33rd November – 2002: **Brother and Sister Reunion **

"George?" I questioned as I starred at the fourteen year old Latino boy, busying himself by making a cup of tea for his mother. "George?" I sighed in frustration; this boy was just like a **bloody** girl sometimes. "George c'mon, you knew I couldn't stay for long. I kept my word I'm back for a bit again." I exclaimed desperately as she watched the boy's back stiffen slightly. "I love you baby bro." I mumbled hopefully cringing.

"You left me." He mumbled biting his bottom lip tearfully. He shook his head grabbing a tea bag and putting in the white cup.

"I never left you Hunny. I called you every single day since. It was your choice not to answer those phone calls." I explained desperately, smiling softly as he stopped for a second. I tilted my head, he was caving.

"But you should have stayed with me." He muttered frowning as he tried not to give in.

"No sweetie, you knew why I had to go back and that wasn't because of dad or you. It was—" I got interrupted by him spitting the name with venom out of him mouth. The name I used to worship.

"Marcus." He snapped turning round his chocolate eyes wide and bloodshot.

"Come here." I breathed out opening my arms. I smiled as he scurried into my arms; I hushed him as I swayed the distraught boy. He was slowly healing. Still hurting, but healing.

"I missed you. Sorry I didn't answer your phone calls." He mumbled into my neck. I didn't replied just hugged him. 'I missed you too.' I thought. 'I was home finally.

34th November – 2002: **Morning in England**

I smiled in content sitting on the window ledge of my childhood room, my legs crossed over each other as I leant back against the wall starring out the window. A hot cup of tea in my one hand and in the other the rich cigarette lay between my two delicate fingers. I inhaled the intense fumes before blowing them out of my mind and chugging it down with some warm tea. I leant my head back shutting my eyes. My life was a complete mess at the moment. I sighed, two months ago my life was perfect, my writing was doing well, and I had a fiancé, father and a best friend. Now? No fiancé, father and well a best friend that hasn't called since I left to the airport. It's amazing how things can change so fast. I'll come out of it hopefully, but for now... I feel Lifeless.

Stubbing out my cigarette on the tile of the lower roof just below the open window ledge, I placed it in the ash tray on the inner ledge to my window. Gulping down the last of my tea, I hopped of the ledge shutting the window. I looked at my watch, better have a shower.

34th November – 2002: **Downstairs**

"Hey George, wait up little bro." I exclaimed running down the stairs, as he turned around in his full school uniform. "Want a ride?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Please."

I grabbed Mom's car keys. "I'll be fifteen minutes mom. Want anything for the shop?" I questioned peering round the door of the living room. My mom smiled flipping through the TV guide.

"Err. Some wine for tonight is in order." She chuckled nodding for me to go. I laughed as the boy ushered me to get under his umbrella as we raced towards the car, quickly getting in and driving away.

"So how long you here for sis?" He questioned watching the window screen wipers flicking away the rain.

"About a week." I opened the window slightly lighting a cigarette and holding its tip just out of the window.

"How many have you had this morning?" He scolded I chuckled he was just like dad.

"One. This is my second."

"It should be your last as well!" He snapped, I giggled, gasping as my favourite song blasted through the speakers, I turned up the radio. I sang loudly to the radio and George chuckled and joined in. This was just like old times. Just what I needed, to be happy but it wouldn't be like this soon not if I had knew what was happening at the same day in America.

34th November – 2002: **The same day in America**

The blonde headed girl, in her mid thirties rolled over swinging a bare arm over the hunk lying next to her. Her dull grey eyes opened her fair thin eye lashes wincing at the bright sunlight pushing through the curtains. She snuggled herself into the guy next to her inhaling his sent, before leaning her chin on his slightly muscular chest. She studied his features he had dark jet black hair, deep heavy brown eyes, and soft rosy pink lips. He had a slightly muscular chest but it wasn't defined or packed in anyway. His arms were flung above his head as he mumbled with a smile in a content sleep. "Gabriella" He mumbled with a deep smile. The blonde girl gasped jumping up in shock. He just said his ex-fiancé's name. He shouldn't be saying her name. Oh no. Crap. He still loved her didn't he? He said he loved her though. Yes that's right, it was the dumper saying his dumpee's name in his sleep, with a smile on his face! "Mm... Gabs that's nice!" He exclaimed with a smile his voice deeply captured by sleep.

She gasped her face covered with hurt she climbed out of the bed grabbing her bright neon pink netting boxers and tugging them up her pale legs over her slightly chubby thighs and letting them cover her naked self. She grabbed her cheap neon pink netting bra and covering her large fake chest, she turned in a hurry to the mirror, jumping at the mess in front of her. **What goes around comes back around. **

34th November – **The Blonde girl**

The filthy blonde stumbled through the door of her old broke down apartment. She sobbed as she slammed against the closed door, crumbling to the floor with disgust. What had she done, she had wrecked everything. She was a disaster. She felt dirty, and disgusting. She couldn't live like this anymore. She sobbed rubbing her sore eyes and frowning as at all the cheap make up that came off on to her hands. The foundation, the concealer, the thick clumpy mascara the harsh blue eyeliner, the deep red lipstick; it was all fake. She was fake.

Pulling herself up she pulled the tight Lycra material over her head, she ripped the cheap denim mini skirt off of her. Stopping over to the kitchen cabinets in cheap netting for lingerie and a pair of hot pink high heels she pulled out the one glass in there a large wine glass. She smiled as she watched the stale wine over flow the wine glass, letting run off the edge of the counter on to her hot pink stilettos. Pouring all of it away she just dropped the wine bottle letting it smash on the dirty blue tilled floor and grabbed the full wine glass not carring as it dripped on to the sandy coloured carpet as she walked into her bedroom with her wet with red wine hot pink heels she walked sloppily to the long mirror, she frowned at the mess in front of her. She screamed chucking her glass of red wine at the mirror smiling as it smashed to pieces. She grinned stepping over the broken glass and walked towards her drawers. She pulled out deep red sexy lacy lingerie, ripping off the neon pink bra she put on the deep red push up bra grabbing the red pants and leg warmers and make up, dragged herself to the bathroom. She stood in front of the long mirror and pulled up the straps making them push up so that her breasts where high and full. Ripping of her underwear she dragged the thin red material up her legs. She put on lots of cheap foundation, and red lipstick; before running the bath with hot water. She smiled opening her lipstick and writing a message on the mirror.

**3 Hours later**

Her dead corpse laid there lifelessly her arms flung above her head, the water a deep red colour her eyes shut and her body drenched. That was all she would have ever been a slut; Innocent Annabelle not so innocent anymore.

Marcus Joy gasped in tears of guilt not love as her body was taken away covered but something caught his eye. The message on the mirror:

**I'm ****no**** Gabriella x**

**The First Chapter**

Episode Two: Lifeless

**A bit of a dark chapter today.**

**Thank you**

**Please review.**

-

Troyella Story


End file.
